


Cadence

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: “Major,” Rodney whispered. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do this on missions.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tipsywitch’s birthday, based on the prompts: candles, music and making love.

Rodney sat by the fire even though the night air was humid, making his limbs feel heavy and useless. Absently sipping his ceremonial wine from a hollowed out gourd, he watched the harvest festival. The women danced around the flames, chanting in a language he didn’t understand. The men played a hypnotic rhythm on large animal skin drums that were painted a rich, golden yellow. The beat began as a slow soothing tempo, and Rodney felt his entire body relax, inch by inch, muscle by muscle. All that he was aware of was the sound of the music, drums and chanting, weaving together in a mesmerizing harmony.

A hand on his back startled him and he dropped his cup. Rodney had been so focused on the ceremony that he had forgotten that John was sitting next to him. Now, he was acutely aware of John pressed up against him from shoulder to ankle. The hand slipped under his shirt, tracing up and down the curve of his spine a few time before dipping below the waistband of his pants. Rodney tensed, his eyes darting to John. John’s eyes were still fixated on the festival, seemingly unaware of his actions. Then he turned and gave Rodney a look that could only be categorized as lecherous.

“Major,” Rodney whispered. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do this on missions.”

In answer, John’s fingertip teased between his cheeks, causing Rodney to yelp and jump up to his feet. Teyla glared at him and Ford looked amused.

“I’m just going to, um . . . use the facilities, or, um, a tree, or something,” Rodney stammered, pointing back over his shoulder. Ford chuckled and rolled his eyes. Teyla’s glare softened, but she still looked annoyed.

John stood up and stretched. “That sounds like a good idea, Rodney,” he drawled.

When they were a few feet away Rodney hissed, “What the hell was that about?”

John grinned. “Lighten up, Rodney.” His fingers curled around Rodney’s wrist and he tugged him toward their hut.

***

The only light in the room was from several candles that twinkled like stars in the darkness. Rodney could see the faint outline of a bed and small table. When John tried to herd him in that direction, he started to argue, but was cut off by a fierce kiss. Without further protest, he let himself be led to the bed.

Rodney watched avidly as John stripped out of his uniform and crawled onto the mattress, waiting propped up on his hands and knees. Rodney stood frozen, transfixed by the planes and curves of John’s body, smooth, taut skin covering strong muscles. After a moment, John glanced over his shoulder, beckoning Rodney with a seductive smile and a tilt of his head.

Rodney didn’t hesitate. He undressed quickly and clambered onto the bed. A tube of lube was pressed into his hand and, okay, he wasn’t even going to ask where that came from. With liberally coated fingers, Rodney traced John’s hole before pushing one finger inside. John’s head lolled between his shoulders and Rodney felt more than heard the low rumble of a groan. Curving over his back, Rodney trailed kisses between John’s sweat-slicked shoulder blades, chasing the salty rivulets with his tongue.

John panted harshly when the second finger penetrated him and he arched his back as Rodney pressed both fingers against his prostate. He was beautiful like this, skin glistening, reflecting the candlelight, writhing and twisting on Rodney’s fingers. Rodney couldn’t wait anymore; he needed to be inside John, so withdrew his fingers and spread lube on his cock. John sighed with what sounded like relief, as Rodney pushed into him. Gripping John’s hips to steady himself, Rodney began to roll his own hips in short, gentle thrusts.

The drums continued to play, the music wafting in through an open window, beating to the rhythm of their love-making. And, love-making? What the hell was in that wine? Rodney lost track of that thought as John squeezed around him, contracting and releasing his muscles as he shoved back onto Rodney, desperately struggling to heighten the pace. He wrapped a hand around John’s cock, stroking him until he came, warm and sticky, over Rodney’s fingers. Rodney’s entire world narrowed down to John’s body clenching around him, hot and tight and slick. His orgasm rippled through him, his body rigid as he pulsed into John.

They both slumped onto the bed. Rodney’s heart was beating rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. John was curled beside him, purring like a contented cat. A least, Rodney thought it sounded like purring, it might have been snoring. He gathered John up into his arms and kissed his forehead, following him into sleep.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://mckays-girl.livejournal.com/48383.html>  



End file.
